emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1881 (28th June 1994)
Plot Seth arrives at The Woolpack to find it closed. Caroline suggests Nick ask Alan to provide a statement for the residency case, thinking him being a councilor would work in Nick's favour. Joe receives a court summons for a fortnight over the business with the tractor. Caroline suggests Nick also approach Eric for a character reference. Seth gets no response from Alan as he knocks on the pub door. Elsa visits Eric in hospital and informs him of his fight with Michael. He still doesn't remember. She doesn't want her part in it to affect her in court and asks him not to involve the police. Seth, Nick and Caroline attempt to break into The Woolpack to make sure Alan is alright. Elsa explains to Eric that she shouldn't have left Alice and gone off on her own and has learnt that Alice belongs with her now. She explains she doesn't feel vindictive to Nick but needs to do everything she can to make sure she gets residency of Alice, even if that means tarnishing his name in the process. Eric identifies with her having to contend with the whole village being against her and agrees not to go to the police about his attack. Seth, Nick, Caroline, Sven and Jack all enter The Woolpack with Seth and find the place a mess. They find Alan face down on the table beside a bottle of whiskey and his wedding photo. They force coffee down him. Alan agrees to provide a character reference for Nick. Caroline goes to see Eric, believing him to be the best person to help Alan to come to terms with moving on. Eric explains to her that he can't go to the police over Michael as Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted him to and he hopes that if he has fled the country then he's taking the opportunity to start his life over. Caroline admires his attitude. She asks about providing a character reference for Nick. Annie asks Sven if he has any intentions of settling down but he admits he hasn't. Eileen arrives to see Eric and tells him she's received her decree absolute. He makes her show him the certificate and then gives her her money. Sure that he's up to something, Eileen offers her assistance as his business partner if he is in need. Having been told he can return home, Eric agrees to discuss it with her on the condition she give him a lift. Vic tells Scott he's glad that he didn't go to Reg's funeral. Scott tells him that he is the only dad he needs. Back home, Eric tells Eileen he's onto some big money. Interested, she wants to know how she can help. He tells her that she already has - all he wanted was a lift. He throws her out before making a phone call, telling the person on the other end he's back and ready for business. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Sven Olsen - Daniel O'Grady *Eileen Pollock - Arbel Jones Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, forecourt, public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Sitting room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse interior *Unknown hospital ward *Joe's cottage - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Front room Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes